How dare you!
by liliasta
Summary: It's in Neverland, Hook is gone and Emma left the campfire to find him


It was late, very late, and Emma couldn't find herself sleep. Each time she tried, she had awful nightmares. But this time, this time it felt more real, not like the others nightmares, she could feel that something went wrong. When she wakes up, her all body's wet, her breathing hard, her heart is all but pain, she doesn't know why but, she surely knows that something is happening. She's up in the less time to think and look at the campfire. Everybody is sleeping, she relaxes a bit, she scans everyone, and at the time that she thinks of him, she knows he's not here.

Ok, Emma calm down, maybe he just left for firewood or god knows what. He's a pirate it can handle things.

Yes, he's fine. He probably drank is rum and looking at the stars somewhere.

But he never leave without telling her, said another voice at the back of her head.

Yeah, he never left...but maybe he had to go, the last days were exhausted, maybe it wanted to be alone...

But she shakes her head, she knows she's lying to herself, something is wrong but she doesn't know what this is. She leaves the campfire without waking up the others, she must find out if it's her gut or her nightmares that speak for her. No need to alarm if it's nothing.

She walks during a few minutes through the forest and no sign of Hook. She started to panic, why he was not here, why he didn't say that he have to go and return after.

Bloody pirate!

She could sleep not searching him at the moment. Why she felt so desperate, why she cares?

No, no, no, no time to think about this. Find him that's all, and do not think about your feeling right now.

Another 20 minutes and no sign of him yet. Since Dark Hollow she knew she couldn't handle him in pain. Her heart is hurting more pain and awful thoughts fly in her head. More the time pass, more his lack of presence is not a good sign. So she started to run, and scream his name.

She started to run, and scream his name.

-Hook? Hook?

She had difficulty to breath, she's freaking panicking. And then she finds his flask.

Her heart flips in her chest. And the moment froze. She had found something. She doesn't know where he is, but she found something, that's a start! She could focus; maybe if she's using her magic she could find him. After all, David found Mary Margaret with a spell in the ring he gave her. She had to try.

Ok, Emma focus, focus on him.

She closes her eyes and concentrates and then opens them, but nothing.

Crap!

She shakes her head and couldn't help her tears!

Why it's not working! Stupid magic! Stupid pirate! Why he had to leave the campfire without telling her!

She had to find him, she has to. She couldn't think him leaving her, she's not ready and she will never be ready! How he dare to enter into her life, turning it upside down and leave. How dare he could be the one she trusts and disappear like that, he promised fun! He promise it will win her heart, how could he if is not around her!

She's so emotional that she doesn't quite catch the light glowing through the flask. She cleans her tears in her cheeks and watch eyes wide open the glowing flask. It's glowing blue and she takes it and start to find her way. The flask shines more and more and after a few minutes, she find him.

He's on the floor bleeding, his face is so pale, and his hand is red like his shirt. She froze, terrifying. She knew something was wrong. She come closer to him, and looks the pain in his eyes, but these bloody pirate look at her and smile.

-Hook! Hook, what happened? How…what...

-Hey beautiful, he cut her, you find me? How did you...?

-Shh, don't speak. She said putting her fingers on his mouth to quite him. What happened?

-Bloody lost boys, that's what happens. He coughs and tries to rise.

-Ok, pretty face not force yourself. Stay here, you bleeding a lot!

He blinks and smirks.

-Pretty face, lass? You find me attractive! He grins.

-Not at this moment, you look awful, mate. Let me check your wound.

-Be my guest but is not pretty, love. He said resting his hand and his hook on the floor, he winces when she touched his ribs.

She unbuttons his shirt and takes it off. The wound is deep, but not that much, he's lucky she here, another hours and he will be dead for sure. She bites her lips and tries to clean the blood with a piece of her shirt, which she cut it. She takes his flask and pours his rum in his wound and cleans it. He groans but said nothing. Suddenly, as she cleans up his wound, a terrible though thought her head and she begins to panic. She trembles a bit and turning her eyes in his and ask him.

-The lost boys you said, what happened exactly?

-Well, he winces when he try to rise a bit, I was walking a bit far from the campsite and they trapped me. Félix, damned boy, he stabbed me and left with a smirk. Bloody lost boy! I swear, I will be not a man of honor if I meet him again!

-Did he attack you with the dreamshade? She asks hoping not.

-I don't think so, love. I think he just wanted me bleeding to death.

-You're lucky, I'm here then.

-Indeed, love, indeed. He said watching her with his deep blue eyes. He looks exhausted but relieved too.

She shivers and shakes her head and finish to clean out his wound. She ties her piece of shirt in his torso and helps him to set back his shirt.

-Thanks, lass. He whispers, coughing again.

He seems weak. He lost a lot of blood. She breathes slowly. He scared the hell at of her. He's lucky that she had her bad feeling. If not, he will be...well he will be gone. She felt like a stone is sliding slowly in her throat at the thought of him dead. The man doesn't think, does it! She's shaking. She doesn't want to think of him dead, it hurts.

-What is it, love? He asks frowning at her.

-Why you left?

-To take firewood, why?

-Why you didn't tell me where you were going?

-You were sleeping, darling, I didn't want to wake you and it'll have been bad form

-I don't care if it will be bad form or not, you must have, she said whispering.

-Why? It doesn't matter if I tell you or not. It was just firewood.

-FIREWOOD! ARE YOU FRAKING KIDDING ME? JUST FUCKING FIREWOOD OF COURSE, NOTHING MORE! WHAT A FOOL AM I! She yells at him. So thats why you here, injure, and bleeding, because you wanted to find a bloody firewood! She can't breathe anymore, she's so pissed off.

-Hey lass, calm down. Is nothing, believe me I had worst, I...

-I DON'T CARE! OK! THIS ISN'T ANYTHING! She said glaring at him with anger. He doesn't understand does he?

-Bloody hell Emma, why are you yelling at me!

-Because you don't think! Because you didn't wake me! She's hitting him, tears on her eyes.

Hook frowns; he doesn't want her to cry.

-Hey lass, I'm ok, not at the best, but I'm fine. It's because of you, so thank you! But don't worry, I don't deserve your worries Emma, you had enough too, Henry is enough to worry about. He said holding her hand.

-How could you say that! Of course you matter.

-No, love, I don't...

She knew he think of himself worthless but she doesn't. He was always around her, helping, trusting, and making her hoping. Of course he matters to her. She was scared to lose him. She was so scared that she couldn't control her own magic to find him.

-How you find me anyway? He asks.

-I... I woke up and I...I...how said that, well, I know something was wrong. So I scanned the campfire and you weren't there. So I left to find you.

-How you knew I was here. I'm pretty far to the campfire, love.

-Yeah I know, well I... I used magic...

-You used magic... to find me, why? He frowns again and coughs.

He was really weak, but he wanted to know.

-Because, you promised.

He raises his eyebrows.

-What, love?

-You said you will win my heart, and when all this will end, that's when the fun begin.

-Aye, I did. But why, I mean, if I was dead you didn't have to make a choice.

She saw red he doesn't understand how he meant to her. She knows that's not the time for that she doesn't want to tell him how she feels. But this stubborn pirate knows nothing!

-Because you scared the hell out of me. Because you stubborn pirate who never think but of himself! Did you know how I felt when I knew something was wrong with you! How could I live without you around me! How dare you think my life will be good without you! How could you not wake me up and leave. I was freaking panicking and terrifying when I was searching you! And I found you almost dead! How you think, I felt! All her walls went down, and she can't handle her tears.

-But lass…

-Don't lass me Killian! Don't you dare do that again! You heard me, she said looking at him and shaking him. Don't you dare think you meant nothing to me, because pirate! I do care for you!

Hook doesn't believe what he heard, but he saw the feelings she had for him, he saw all the love, all the care, all of her feeling in her eyes, and all were for him.

He tries to rise a bit, to come closer and with his hand he grabs her face and kisses her deeply. Her lips are salty because of her tears but he doesn't care, he wants to taste her. And she wants too. This kiss means something more than the one they shared. This one means promise, and hope. Emma kiss him like she never kiss anybody, she feels the warm, despite all is going on she feels relieve and something like a sun growing in her heart. She put her hands in his neck and curls his hair. She sits up on his lap and presses her chest close to his, feeling his warmth. He was weak but he doesn't care. The kiss is deeper, more passionate but in same time, more tender, more soft. They break the kiss to breath, he cup his hand in her cheek and kiss her forehead. She rests her head in his chest, and made attention to his wound. He holds her hand letting her fingers curling in his. They spend times, like this, no wandered how much minute goes by. Then he breaks the silence.

-You call me Killian. He said looking at her with his famous smirk.

-Isn't your name? She smiles.

-Yes, but it was quite a long time that I heard it.

-Do you prefer Hook, then?

-No, I love the sound of my name in your lips, love.

-Me too. So we're good then?

-Aye. I think we are. He said, cuddling her arms. We must go to the campfire love, they will be worried and I feel better.

-No, you don't. But yeah you're right. We must go back.

They rise and Emma helps her stubborn pirate to stand. But he's shaking.

-Ok, maybe, we're good here. Emma said.

-It's ok, love, go tell them, I will wait here.

-Didn't you hear what I tell you before? She said glaring at him.

-Alright love, then if you don't want to let me alone, what do we do? I don't think my wound wills magically disappear!

-Magic! Of course! Emma said. I can do that!

-Oi! Wait lass, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you must keep your magic for you son.

-Well, Regina said I must practice, so here I am. Shut up and let me do it.

-As you wish. Just, careful, love.

-Always.

She focuses taking deep breath and concentrates of his wound. She just had to think of him. In less than a minute, she heard Killian groans. She looked up and saw her magic work.

-Bloody hell! You're amazing, love!

-It works! She said.

-Yes it does, lass, I've yet see you fail, remember? He said with a wink.

He came closer to her, full of a new energy and kisses her.

- I feel so much better now!

-I bet you do! She smiles at him and returns his kiss. Come we have to go.

-Aye, sadly we have. He said kissing her head.

She shivers. Of course she doesn't want to break their quiet moment. But other things matters, Henry matters.

They walk to the campsite hands tangled. It was dark yet, and the morning will come in a few hours.

Killian said goodnight to Emma and leave. But she holds his hook.

-Don't! Stay please until morning. She asks him.

-Of course love, I will. He said sitting down, pressing her hand in his chest. He kissed her forehead. And hold her hand. Both of us lay down on the blanket.

- Killian?

-Aye, love?

-Don't you dare leave me again!

-As you wish, love, as you wish. He answers with a smile and then kisses her lips.

She felt good in his embrace. And she knows no more nightmares will come, not anymore.


End file.
